the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Muses
The Grand Muses are the first and foremost among all Muses. They are immortal creatures of perfect art and beauty, created, it is said, directly by Ouranos Himself in primordial times. The Grand Muses have been a powerful force within history, for they have been the patrons of great thinkers and artists, championing humanity and civilization itself. They are powerful beings, able to call upon the great power of their divine origins to enact world-changing spells and rituals. They are masters of magick, viewing it amongst themselves as just another field of art for them to master, no different than poetry or music. Facts: -There are nine original or 'Canonical' Grand Muses. However, other Grand Muses with more specific areas of expertise were created by Ouranos at various later points in history. -The Grand Muses are the daughters of divinity. They search the world for talented artists, thinkers and other creative types to bestow their favor upon. But they look upon hubris with disdain and have been known to punish severely those who try their patience. -As the progenitors of all Muses, they look upon the Artistic Order with great favor. Muses will often choose one of the Nine as their spiritual patron, sort of like how Priests choose Patron Saints. Muses who adhere to the purpose and aesthetics of a particular Grand Muse can expect to develop their own art and supernatural abilities at a faster pace. -Grand Muses are often aware of the various Muses who follow them and their example. They will frequently visit them with dreams or omens, or stir their minds with creative frenzy as a gift. -All of the Grand Muses were created female. -The Grand Muses have always dedicated themselves to the Arts and Humanities, thus making them ancient members of the Builders of Civilization. -The Grand Muses are forces at work within the Theater of the Arts. Countless artists and patrons have been supported by them and directed by their wisdom. Enemies or anyone who could pose a threat to the Theater are instantly targeted by the Grand Muses, who are ever quick to send out some of their own agents to counter the threat. -While not gods in the traditional pagan sense, the Grand Muses are the products of Divinity and they share in the nature of the Divine to some extent. Pagan Adepts can choose to worship them like ordinary Pagan Gods, a practice which is fairly common within the Greco-Roman Pantheon's following. Canonical Nine: The Canonical Nine of the Grand Muses are as follows... -Calliope = Calliope is the Muse of Poetry and has, historically, been one of the most popular of the Muses. -Clio = Often cited in ancient sources as "The Proclaimer," Clio is the Muse of Writing. -Erato = Erato is the Muse of the erotic, patroness of love songs, romantic poetry, etc. -Polyhymnia = Polyhymnia is the Muse of Hymns and is associated with religion. -Melpomene = Melpomene is the Muse of Tragedy. -Thalia = Thalia is the opposite of Melpomene, she is the Muse of Comedy. -Urania = Urania is the Muse of Philosophy, which throughout history has been seen as a field of Art unto itself. -Terpsichore = Terpsichore is the Muse of Dance and is associated with dances, festivals, athleticism and health. -Euterpe = Euterpe is the Muse of Music and is the patroness of musicians, songwriters, bands, etc. Bringing The Grand Muses Into Our World Through Art: The Grand Muses are powerful cosmic beings and they can be summoned or brought into our mortal world through the practice of the arts. Each Grand Muse exists in a Realm of her own making, one dedicated to her area of specialty within the art world. By creating masterful art of that type, it acts as a beacon, drawing the attention of the Grand Muse and thinning the Veil between her Realm and our world. However, think twice before you attempt to reach out and summon a Grand Muse into our world. While the Grand Muses are normally benign, they cannot help what they are. And what they are is a collective of beings of supreme beauty. When a Grand Muse decides to enter our world, it is a magnificent and extraordinary event, one in which a being of perfect aesthetics comes down to set foot on earth. Anyone who experiences the presence of a Grand Muse will be shocked by such beauty. So great is this aura of theirs, that even arcane creatures and artificial-intelligences have been awestruck by the presence of a Grand Muse. It is said that the Canonical Nine of the Grand Muses have even been known to unintentionally warp reality itself, causing their physical environments to shift and resemble more closely their own brand of aesthetics. For members of the Order of Muses, this effect hits them doubly so. Muse Adepts have been known to fall into a state of trance just by looking upon the complexion of one of the great founders of their Order. Category:Art